Targeted advertisement is an effective strategy for selling products. Most advertisements on television are played in shows having viewers within a certain age group. For example, advertisements for toys are usually placed in children oriented programming such as early morning and after school cartoons. Similarly, advertisements for automobiles, for example, are usually placed in adult oriented programming such as news and talk shows.
Billboard advertisement also applies a targeted advertisement strategy. Cites for billboard advertisements are generally selected based on the traffic and the demographic of the travelers making up the traffic. In this way, the message of the advertisement is directed toward a desired audience.
Similarly, the same marketing strategies apply for the placement of products in a store such as, for example, a grocery store, a department store, and an electronic store. Product placement in a store can be a key factor in the sale of the product. A product placed in a high traffic area will most likely garner more attention from shoppers and thus will produce more sales than a product placed in a low traffic area.